


Шерлок, что ты делаешь?

by Vasil_Cho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sherlock One String 15.04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasil_Cho/pseuds/Vasil_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки с феста однострочников Sherlock One String 15.04 :<br/>"Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерлок, что ты делаешь?!"</p><p>ссылка на первый пост:  http://sherlock-string.diary.ru/p172399490.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. стринги, гарпун и мориартий

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерлок, что ты делаешь?!

— Раскуриваю мориартий. Теперь, Джон, бери полотенца и гони дым на фэндом.

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерлок, что ты делаешь?! И убери это с камина немедленно!

— Миссис Хадсон перестирала все мои стринги, Джон. Надо же их где-то сушить.

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерлок, что ты делаешь?!

— Перешиваю стринги в кляп. Примерить не хочешь?

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не.. Шерлок, что ты делаешь?

— Убеждаюсь в том, что психосоматическая у тебя не только хромота.

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерлок, что ты делаешь?!

— Точу гарпун.

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерлок, что ты делаешь?!

— Точу зонт Майкрофта. Гарпун же ты не дал доточить.

*******

 — Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерлок, что ты делаешь?!

— Терзаюсь сомненьями, а _не_ ли убийство Джима?

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерлок, что ты делаешь?!

Шерлок добавил последний завиток к надписи: "Нет у меня друзей. Ни одного нет" — и ничего не ответил.


	2. про героическую миссис Хадсон и товарищей

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерл... Миссис Хадсон?

— О, не переживай, я только на пять минуточек подменю Шерлока. Он очень просил.

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерл... А-а, миссис Хадсон, это всё ещё вы.

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерл... Миссис Хадсон, когда наконец уже вернётся Шерлок? И что здесь делают все эти люди?

— О, дорогуша, не волнуйся так. Мы все тебя очень внимательно слушаем.

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерл... А это снова вы, миссис Хадсон. Нет-нет, не надо плакать!

— О боже, Джон, уже второй день пошел! А вдруг с Шерлоком что-нибудь случилось?  

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерл... Миссис Ха... Лестрейд, а вы что здесь делаете?!

— Чай пью. Мне миссис Хадсон заварила. Она, кстати, сказала, что отойдет минут на пять.

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерл... Лестрейд, вы всё ещё здесь?!

— А? Что? Извините, Джон, сморило. Так о чём вы говорили?  

*******

— Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Убийство Джима не... Шерлок? Миссис Хадсон? Лестрейд?! Что вы... Куда вы все... ползёте? 


End file.
